


Collared

by BookofOdym



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Ted is Max's sub, as expected, he needs to be punished a lot.
Relationships: Ted Kord/Maxwell Lord
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954096
Kudos: 4





	Collared

Ted was hiding his collar. It was a shame really since it was a beautiful blue velvet thing, inlaid with sapphires, but apparently, he’d decided that since they were out in public, going to one of Queen’s parties, that he should make sure his shirt was able to cover it. Max had walked in on him, trying to take it off, and had immediately taken the man over his knee to flog him. 

Personally, Max liked to be able to see the collar. He liked to be able to play with the lock at the front. It was like proof that Beetle belonged to him, but then... he didn’t want anyone else to touch it. Letting that happen felt like sharing, and Max didn’t want to share Beetle. 

Which was most of his problem right now. They’d entered this whole dom/sub arrangement a few months back but had agreed to keep the relationship, in general, a secret, no letting on that either of them were... together with someone, no displays of affection in public, making sure that Booster couldn’t get into the room they were fucking in (somehow, that was the hardest part, and they were lucky that he was so ridiculously oblivious). Keeping the relationship a secret meant letting other businessmen flirt with Ted in public. Unfortunately. No matter how much it made Max want to use his powers to force them to walk away... or slam their faces into the wall until they were bloody. 

“Your nose is bleeding,” Ted said, bringing a tissue up to wipe the blood off. That meant he was doing it subconsciously. A problem. He swung an arm around Ted’s shoulder and led him out of the room before the carnage could start. 

“You’re in trouble, you know,” he said casually because even though he had to let it happen, Ted could always have sat beside him quietly all night (not that Ted ever did anything that quietly), he didn’t have to make the rounds around the room by himself. 

“Aw, why?” Ted complained because no matter what, Max was still incapable of getting rid of his inner brat. He really did need to be punished more often. Max just had a soft spot for him. 

“You’re not to leave my company anymore since you keep getting into these situations.” He said, leading the younger man into a secluded room. Queen had rules about no one fucking in any of the rooms on his property, but Max wasn’t planning on fucking Ted. That was more of a reward than it was than a punishment. No, Beetle was going to get spanked. 

Ted stood behind him, shifting on his feet nervously like he didn’t know what was going to happen. Max didn’t have any of his regular equipment there, so most punishments were out. The only things he had were his belt and his hands, and he was going to start with his hands. 

“Take off your pants, and get in my lap,” he said sternly, and Ted complied easily, no matter how difficult he might be at work, in public, and at times in the bedroom, he knew to be compliant sometimes. Max allowed himself to run one comforting hand over the curve of Beetle’s ass. He had said he was way too soft on the man. 

His hand stroked in circles, around and around, until Beetle was starting to squirm a little. 

“Max?” He asked as if knowing that he was making a mistake, “aren’t I supposed to be being punished?” 

Max hummed in response. “Maybe my punishment is making you lie here, waiting for a spanking that will never come.” 

As expected, Ted whined after he heard that. 

“Now cut that out!” A hard swat was delivered to his ass. 

Beetle let out a satisfied noise, which clearly meant that he needed to be spanked harder. When Max brought his hand down again, Beetle yelped in response. He wasn’t even aware of how carefully Max was trying to avoid hitting the marks he’d gotten with the flogger earlier. 

That was going to change. Max brought his hand down directly over one of the marks, resulting in what was probably going to be a very loud scream that Max was only just able to smother with his hand. 

“If you aren’t going to be quiet, I’m going to have to gag you,” he informed the redhead, ignoring the way his eyes were filling with tears. Ted hated being quiet, but he would hate someone walking in on him being spanked by another man more. 

Eventually, though, Ted nodded, and Max returned to spanking him, bringing his hand down again and again and again, all the while he could feel Ted’s cock steadily hardening against his thighs. 

They were going to have to deal with that before they returned. Because apparently, Kord could not control his libido for even a second. 

“Get on the bed,” Max sighed, “you don’t deserve a reward, but it’s the only option we have.”


End file.
